


Lost In Translation

by CasanovaStrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mixed Family, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Doctor receives a battered and broken teenager, he must do what he can to fix him. Will his efforts be all for naught? Or can he and his family of misfits bring him back to the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something else. This is an original story completely made by me. I own the characters, and the story. Any likeness of the characters alive or dead, or places is completely coincidental.

Storming. Thunder claps loudly, applauding the clouds for the downpour it was causing. Many people were running, seeking shelter from said rain. 

 

Alex Brown was one of those people. He held his dark brown briefcase above his head as he ran. He stopped in front of his car and fished his keys out from his pocket. 

 

He had received a page from the hospital saying that a patient was admitted and they needed extra staff. So after saying goodbye to the household, he left. 

 

Alex didn't really know what to expect with the patient. They didn't really explain in the page, just that he was young, no idea who relatives are. 

 

And one more thing. 

 

He knew little to NO English. Hardly enough to communicate. That or he just wouldn't.

 

So when Alex made his way to the patient's room, he was shocked.

 

The room was dark. And the patient was sitting on the floor in the corner instead of in the bed. Alex glanced at the chart for a name before frowning. 

 

The only thing written was unknown. He sighs and makes his way slowly around the bed. They boy was small, but older. Presumably 15-18, Alex thought. 

 

Said boy held himself tighter when Alex came close. 

 

“Hey there…. Can you tell me your name..?” Alex asks. The boy just stares at him. 

 

“Name?” Alex tries again. The boy only stares at him blankly. One of his eyes was fogged over, he noted. Alex sighs. He starts going through languages. 

 

“prénom? Nombre?  Nome? имя?” 

 

“Меня зовут Rakieta….” He mumbles in a hoarse voice.

 

“Rakieta…?” Alex asks. The boy nods. He licks his lips. “And your Russian?” he asks. The boy, Rakieta, nods again. He nods and pulls out his phone to translate a sentence for him. 

 

_ “Does it hurt anywhere I should know about?”  _  after Rakieta listens to the voice read it he swallows. 

 

_ “It's okay to tell me. I'm Your doctor.” _

 

Rakieta bites his lip and stands up and pulls his shirt up slightly to show lacerations. 

 

_ “Why haven't you told someone”  _

 

He stiffens and backs back into the corner. He mumbles what Alex figures out, is apologies. Alex quickly types something else 

 

_ “It's okay I'm not mad, I just want to help..”  _

 

“I… hurt… I… am… scared… he will… come…” he tells him in very scattered and broken English. 

 

“Who?” Alex asks. He was glad that Rakieta knew a little. It was probably since he was calmer. 

 

“Him… man who… Cared over… Me…”

 

“Your father?” he asks. Rakieta shakes his head violently, and winced slightly. 

 

“No… Not dad… f… Foster….? Yes… that… he… hurt… Me…” 

 

“...” Alex types something. 

 

_ “You mean your foster father? He hurt you? Is that why you're like this?”   _ Rakieta nods, now tearing up. 

“Hurt… I ran… car… Hit… now here.” 

 

_ “You ran away, and got hit by a car?”  _ He asks. Rakieta nods.  _ “Can I look over you? I have to make sure it's not too serious.”  _

 

After debating with himself, Rakieta sits back on the bed. Alex smiles and gets closer. He doesn't turn the lights on, as there was probably a reason the boy had them off. He uses a small flashlight instead. 

 

Alex swiftly removes the boys clothes until he was in nothing but his boxer briefs. He could see many new cuts along with many scars. Too many. All across the pale flesh was scars. Some new, some old. 

 

The bruising, he assumed, was from being hit by a car. As he ran his fingers over him he talks. 

 

“How old are you?” he asks him slowly. 

 

“17…” Rakieta mumbles. “...name? You.” he says. 

 

“Alex. Alex Brown.” he smiles at him before writing something down. After that he listened to his lungs and heart.

 

“Al...ex. Alex.” Rakieta seems to confirm this. 

 

Alex nods in response. He typed out what he wanted to say. 

 

_ “Do you have any previous medical conditions I should know about?”  _ to that Rakieta shrugged.  _ “There was some abnormality when I listened to you breath. Do you mind if I take a MRI scan of your chest?”  _

 

Rakieta bites his lip. “You have too?” he asks. Alex nods. 

 

“Its for the best.” he says. Rakieta seems to think this over for some time. Alex let's him. 

 

“Okay.” he nods. Alex smiles. “But…” he paused. “I don't want… others near me….” he says quietly. Alex nods. 

 

_ “I have an idea. What we do for patients with anxiety.”  _ he tells him.  _ “Lay on the bed and pull the blanket over your head. I'll roll you to the MRI room.”  _

 

Rakieta seems confused by this but does as he is told. Once he was situated he got two nurses to quietly help roll him to the room. 

 

Once there the nurses left. 

 

“Okay Rakieta. Were here” he tells him. Rakieta peaks out before fully sitting up. He looks around the slightly different room. He notes it's darker and that there is a large machine in the middle of the room. 

 

“That is MRI…?” he asks. Alex nods.

 

“Mhmm. I'm going to need you to lay here and stay very very still. Okay?” he tells him. Rakieta got the gist and laid down. “It will be loud.” he tells him before pushing him inside. 

 

He walked around to where the computer was and began his search for what he hoped for the boy’s sake, wasn't there. 

 

Unfortunately, bad luck is attached to this kid. He sighs and bites his lip before going back out to Rakieta. He pulls him out. 

 

“So?” Rakieta asks. Alex runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“Well…” he pulls out his phone to translate. 

 

_ “I found a couple of… Unusual masses in your lungs. It's lung cancer.”  _ he tells him. 

 

Rakieta blinks. He places a hand over his chest. 

“...you are sure?”

 

“...yes.” he nods. Rakieta takes a minute to progress this. 

 

“But! It's New. Can be treated.” he tells him. this makes Rakieta look hopeful for a solid four seconds. 

 

“I can't pay.” he shakes his head. “Foster dad… can't find out… I'm here…  he will not pay for.” he starts crying. “He will kill me. Or the cancer will. I'm going to die...--!” he was panicking. 

 

Alex takes his hand gently. 

 

“Rakieta. I will help you.” he tells him calmly.

 

Rakieta looks up at him. 

 

_ “I'm a foster parent for some others. I could do the same for you. If you’d like.”  _ he tells him.

 

“Help… Me? Why?” he asks. 

 

_ “Because I believe you can be so much. You deserve more.”  _ he tells him. Rakieta stares at him as tears fall. He was baffled. 

 

He didn't know this man beyond the fact that he was a nice doctor. Yet… 

 

“... You won't… hurt me…?”

 

“Never.” he tells him seriously. 

 

“Yes… okay.” he nods, wiping his face. He was relieved, terrified… everything at once. He hugs Alex suddenly. “Thank you…” 

 

Alex smiles and hugs back gently. When Rakieta pulls back Alex speaks. 

 

“When your all fixed up and I get all the paperwork, I'll take you home.” he smiles. Rakieta nods. “For now, you'll stay here.”

 

“Okay… what do I do about…? He gestures at his chest. 

 

_ “You relax. You can't get too stressed. We don't want it to make anything worse. And we will get you medicated and started on chemo… After we remove the tumor.” _

 

“You have to cut?” he asks. 

 

“Yes. We have to cut.” he nods. “It won't hurt at all okay?”

 

“Will it get it out…?”

 

“It will help get rid of the cancer.” he nods. 

 

“Okay. I will do.” he nods. Alex smiles. 

  
“Fantastic.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rakieta was scheduled for surgery. He was scared shitless if he were to be honest. But every time Alex asked if he was okay he would just nod. 

 

But now that today was the day… it showed. He didn't sleep and sat up flipping through the translating dictionary Alex gave him all night. Of course he was learning more, but he probably wouldn't remember. 

 

Alex walked in, startling Rakieta a bit. 

 

“Sorry I should have knocked.” he smiles. 

 

“It is okay…” Rakieta tells him. 

 

“it's time. Are you ready?” he asks. Rakieta goes silent and plays with his fingers. “You're scared huh?”

 

“.... Da…. I am afraid… I'm… Not going to die?” he looks up at him.

 

“Not under my watch.” Alex shakes his head.  This seems to calm him slightly. “I'm going to roll you into the OR. Okay? Cover up if you want.” he tells him. Rakieta bites his lip and does so. 

 

The nurses come in and help roll the bed to the room. He makes the others leave the room until he puts Rakieta under. 

 

“Okay. Just breath okay? I'll be here when you wake up.” he smiles. Rakieta nods. 

 

“I won't feel it…?”

 

“You won't feel a thing. Just like your sleeping.” 

 

Rakieta nods as his eyes start slipping closed. Soon he was out. 

 

The doctors and Alex scrubbed up and got to work. The tumor wasn't big but it wasn't easy to remove either. It bled a lot, causing some concern but they got it under control. Soon he was stitching him up and wheeling him into the post op room. 

 

As he promised, he was there when he woke up. 

 

“Welcome back sleepy head.” he grins. Rakieta looks around. “You may feel a little nauseous. That's normal.” 

 

Rakieta closes his eyes and swallows thickly. 

 

“Did it… did it work?” the green eyed male asks. 

 

“It did. As of right now, you're cancer free… but..” 

 

Rakieta looks at him. “But…?”

 

“...it can and will more than likely come back. But if it happens, we will see to it that you're taken care of.” he smiles softly. 

 

“...okay... “ he couldn't help but tear up. He knew it would come back and that he would always have to be careful.

 

“But you can't do some things. Running for an extended amount of time, getting too worked up… But I'll help you a lot with that okay?” Alex assures. 

“... I'm afraid…”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Living with your people.” he clarifies.

 

“Their my family. They won't bother you unless you want to talk to them okay? I could introduce them to you one at a time before you move in.” 

 

“... Okay… but only one at a time…” he says. He refused to see anyone but Alex. So this was a big step.

 

“My best friend Eboni wants to meet you. She would be kind of like your mom. She likes to mom people.” he chuckles. 

 

Rakieta nods slightly. 

 

“When…?” he asks.

 

“She wanted to come today. After surgery to see you and make you feel better.” he says. “That's completely up to you.”

 

“... If she wants she can…” Rakieta tells him softly.

 

Alex nods. “I'll let her know. For now you rest. I'm going to put you back in your room now.” he says as he unlocks his bed. 

 

Rakieta wasn't sure about meeting this woman, but he would do it. He had to if he was to live with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was waiting for Eboni to come. He sat in Rakieta’s room as he slept to watch his vitals. He glances at his watch and hums. Soon a soft knock came in the door. He stood and went out, closing the door gently behind him.

 

“Hey, how is he?” a woman, in her mid 20’s asks. Her hair was shoulder length, being the darkest shade of black possible. She wasn't too skinny. She was thicker, and had a sweet face. 

 

Alex smiles. “Hey Eboni. He is fine. The surgery went well, and he is currently cancer free. It's probably going to come back But we Will worry about that then.” he shrugs.

 

She nods. “Is he sleeping? Can I see him? I've been so curious you know. You won't even show me a picture!” She pouts. 

 

“He is camera shy. Well… Shy in general. He won't talk to anyone but me in this hospital. You can see him. Just keep in mind: he was abused. He is scrawny and I know you hate seeing kids like that.” he warns. 

 

“I do. But I want to help him.” She says determined. He nods and opens the door, letting her in. 

 

Eboni didn't know what to expect, but she was immediately heart broken. She saw a fragile child, lying there, broken and needing guidance. She gently touched his snowy white hair and ran her fingers through it gently. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to do it when he was awake. 

 

Alex watches the interaction and sighs. “I know what you're thinking.  He is broken and needs help. Yes.. He is. But he is strong. Don't underestimate him.” he smiles. 

 

Eboni nods and sits down in a chair next to the bed. “He is so small… for a Russian teen… I don't know I expected more.” she hums. Alex nods.

 

“I did too. But he is a mere 5’7 and 98 pounds. Very malnourished. He was dehydrated and starving when he came in.” he tells her. 

 

“I'll make sure he eats a lot.” she smiles. 

 

“He will need a special diet. He is very very VERY sickly and his stomach is very sensitive right now. He ate cereal the other day and got sick not 10 minutes later. He was in the bathroom for 40 minutes just crying and throwing up.” he sighs.

 

“So I've just been giving him some fruit every now and again. He can't have too much at once or he gets sick. He is on IV for the most part.” Alex runs a hand through his hair.

 

“That's too bad… what about his interests? What does he like?” 

 

“He had been studying the dictionary I gave him like a priest studies a bible.” he chuckles. “His vocabulary was about 60 words. Now it's well over 250. He is incredibly smart.” Alex mused. 

 

“That's incredible… It took me forever to learn English.” she chuckles. “What else does he do?”

 

“Well I let him play on my tablet. He enjoys games enough. He mostly reads the news or reads up on technology. Which he is very good with. I didn't even have to show him how to use the tablet. He just went for it.” Alex explains. 

 

“Amazing… He is certainly something special. He could be a genius and that wretched foster father of his wouldn't even know.” she seethes. Alex pats her shoulder, nodding in agreement. 

 

Soon Rakieta stirs. Alex makes Eboni move away so she didn't freak him out right off the bat. When he opens his eyes he is immediately aware of Eboni's presence. He eyed her wearily. Eboni wanted to kill the man that would hurt this poor green eyed boy. 

 

“Rakieta, this is Eboni. The one I live with.” he explains. Rakieta looks at Alex and relaxes slightly, but still obviously had his guard up. 

 

“Hey, I'm Eboni.” she smiles gently. She doesn't approach until she knew she could. 

 

“... Eboni… I am… Rakieta…” He looks everywhere but at her. Alex gestures for Eboni to come closer. 

 

She does so very slowly. Like approaching an injured cat. 

 

“Rakieta. I've heard a lot about you.” She smiles. Rakieta looks at Alex before looking back at her. He didn't make eye contact. Eboni notes that his right eye is faded, probably due to injury. He couldn't see out of it. So she immediately knew never to approach him from that side.

 

“Is that...so…” he talked quietly. He was gripping the bed sheets. 

 

“Yes… how are you feeling..?” she asks.

 

“...” he places a hand where His stitches were. “They itch…” 

 

“Do you want lotion for it?” Alex asks. Rakieta shakes his head. He didn't want his shirt removed in front of Eboni. Alex gets a page. He bites His lip. 

“Rakieta… I have to go… is Eboni allowed to stay here? Or should She leave…?” Alex asks. 

 

Rakieta bites his lip before shaking his head. “...She can stay…” needless to say, Alex was astonished. 

 

“Okay… I'll be back Soon.” he eyes Eboni before leaving. 

 

They say in awkward silence for a bit.

 

“... You live with him…?” Rakieta asks. 

 

“Yes… I have for the past 6 years…”  she nods. “We already started making a room for you. I didn't know your favorite colors so I just got white things… Is that okay?”

 

“...you bought me things…?” he asks. 

 

“Yes. I'll buy you clothes too.” she smiles.

 

“... Why would you do that?”

 

“I want you to be comfortable. To be happy.” she says. That was the first time he had heard that since he was 4. 

 

“You… you waste money on me. I'm not worth such luxury.” he says. 

 

“You're worth every luxury.” she says. He feels his throat close up as his eyes swell with tears. He stayed staring at the bed sheets. 

 

“How can you say that… you don't know me..”

 

“I want too. And I already know how smart you are. You will grow to be an amazing person.  I already know that.”

 

Tears softly hit the sheets and the tops of his hands. He had never heard such things directed at him. He had only ever been told how stupid and worthless he was. How he was barely worth the foster check. He didn't even realize he was sobbing. 

 

Eboni places a hand over his. He looks up at her. She was smiling. 

 

“You will have a place with us, Rakieta. You will be family.” She says. 

 

“Y-You don't know me…”

 

“I don't have too to know I love you already.” he seemed shocked, looking her in the eyes for any sign of lies. “I love you Rakieta. You are my family. You are Alex's family. We will always take care of you and love you.” 

 

Rakieta looks back at this hands, and hers. He places his other hand over hers. She places her other hand on top of His. 

 

For some reason it warmed him. He had never felt this warmth before. 

 

“...can I hug you Rakieta?” she asks. He nods after a few moments. She smiles and sits next to him on the bed before pulling his small frame into her. She hugs him gently, yet securely. She wanted him to know he was safe. 

 

Rakieta had his head on her shoulder. He felt warm, safe, he felt like this is what it was like to be loved. He grips her shirt, as if She were going to leave.  

  
He never wanted her to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day Ongaku was to visit. Eboni herself had become a frequent visitor to Rakieta, always bringing him books, magazines and games. She was spoiling him really. 

 

But Alex never complained. Rakieta seemed happy and that's all that mattered. He wasn't stressed or over thinking things like he usually was. 

 

Needless to say he was nervous about meeting Ongaku. Alex and Eboni trusted her so, so did he. He sat up on his bed, playing animal crossing on the 3DS that Eboni had brought him. She said it wasn't new to make him feel better, but he knew better.

 

A small knock on his door made him pause in his plant watering. He was alone at the moment so he answered. 

 

“Come in.” he says, adjusting the eyepatch he was given. A girl came inside. 

 

Said girl appeared Asian. She had long brown hair, and pretty green eyes. She had round glasses sitting on her nose. 

 

“Hey, Rakieta right?” she asks. He nods slightly.  She smiles. “Awesome I got the room right.” She closes the door. “I'm Ongaku. One of Alex's roommates.” 

 

Rakieta nods and closes his DS, putting it to the side. “Yes, I was told you were coming.” he looks at her. He still wouldn't make eye contact, but he looked in her general direction. 

 

“So, how are you feeling?” she asks, sitting on the chair next to him.

 

“I'm… okay. My chest hurts sometimes but it's normal as I had it cut open and spread apart… and I think part of my lung was taken out…” 

 

“Really? Wow...  I don't think I could ever handle that.” she admits. “Can you breath alright?”

 

“At night I have to sleep with a oxygen mask on, and if I start breathing funny, Alex makes me wear it.” he tells her. “He says I will have an inhaler when I leave.” 

 

“That so?” she asks. “Well we finished your room yesterday. Its really nice. You should feel comfortable there.” she smiles. He nods.

 

“Thank you… I don't know what I would do if I didn't have this… Um… opportunity.” 

 

“We are happy to give it to you. We can even help you get your high school diploma.” she smiles. “You are 17. You would be a senior.” she tells him. 

 

“High school diploma…” he had never even thought about it. He was so caught up in everything else. School was the last thing on his mind.

 

“I don't know… I'm not smart enough for something like that..” he says softly. 

 

“What? Not from what I heared. You already picked up so much English and it's only been a month!” she says. “Plus from what Ebonis told me, you know a lot about technology. That's great. Your really smart!” she pulls her legs in the chair and crosses them. 

 

“... Thank you….” he says softly. “I'm not worth such praise.”

 

“You totally are. Your super cute, super smart, and you're really kind.” She nods. 

 

“...you think…?”

 

“I know.” Ongaku smiles. And in a week you will be moving in with us. We Will have so much fun.” she says. “I've always wanted a little brother to spoil. Although Eboni had gotten a head start on that.” she smiles.

 

“I don't want her too. I can't repay her…” He says softly. 

 

“We don't want repayment. We want you to be happy.”

 

“....what if I can't be…?”  

 

At this she smiles softly. 

 

“You will be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes child abuse and rape. Of you don't want to read it skip this chapter.

Rakieta sat on his bed nervously. Today, Alex was at court, fighting for his custody. Alex told him not to worry, that he would win. Rakieta trusted that, but couldn't help but worry slightly. 

 

Eboni, who was sitting in a chair in his room reading a book, seems to sense his worry. 

 

“It's going to be okay. Alex is very good with words. He won't let you down.” she smiles. He looks at her before glancing back down at his own book. 

 

“... I know… I just can't help but worry.” he tells her. He had been in this hospital for almost two months after all. He was ready to get out. But not if it meant he had to go back to that man.

 

“I know. But soon we will be able to go home and relax.” She smiles. He nods and looks out the window. He hoped it was going alright.

 

_ -in the courtroom- _

 

“Alex Brown, head medical attendant at Hope Hospital. You are wanting to take custody of a young man named, Rakieta… is there a last name with that?” the judge asks, looking at Alex with her narrowed eyes.

 

“No your honor. I was not given one, nor was there one on his medical record… Because it didn't exist.” Alex responds.

 

“Didn't exist?” She asks.

 

“Yes, I could not find any data about him. Only some papers from the adoption agency. That also did not offer much. Probably due to the fact that he isn't from this country.”

 

“I see. Where is this boy.” she asks.

 

“He is currently in the hospital.”

 

“You didn't think to bring him with you?” 

 

“No your honor. I have evidence to present that would more than likely make him have an episode of panic.” he explains.

 

“All right. Present your case then, doctor.” She tells him.

 

Alex nods and glances at the man in the other stand. He was rakieta’s current foster parent. Just the thought of him hurting him was disgusting.

 

“A child ages 2-10 should be showered in love and taught right or wrong. 11-18 they should be taught the ways of an adult. This is all important development.” he starts. He pauses for effect. 

 

“However, in the case of 17 year old Rakieta, this was not the case.” he looks around the jury. “Rakieta was given to Mr. Don Franklin there for foster care. To give Rakieta these important developments in place of his departed parents, rest their souls.” he glanced at the judge. She was listening intensely.

 

“Rakieta came to the hospital with trauma from being hit by a car. He would not let anyone touch him. He couldn't even speak enough English to pass kindergarten level.” Alex clears his throat.

 

“When I got him to calm down, I examined him. He was littered with bruises and cuts. Some were old. Not from the car. When I asked Rakieta about it, he told me that his foster father had done it.” Alex looks back to the judge.

 

“My case today, is to find that man guilty of abuse and neglect of Rakieta. And to put him in my care instead.” he finishes.

 

“Alright. The defendant may now give his testimony.” she says. Dons lawyer stands.

 

“Mr. Don Franklin has been a foster parent before he had Rakieta in his care. One child who went on to be a student at Harvard. Obviously his method of raising a child isn't as exaggerated as a child thinks. One that received a blow from a car, none the less.” He says.

 

The judge nods. 

 

“Doctor, you may present your evidence.” 

 

Alex nods and opens up a power point. 

 

“A warning to the court, some of these pictures are a bit graphic.” Alex tells them. The judge nods. He clicks to the first one. 

 

It was three pictures of Rakieta’s face from different angles the day he came in. 

 

His cheeks were sunken in, and his eyes were wide. His right eye was glazed over, and a cut went over it from the eyebrow to the top of the cheek bone. There were other cuts and bruises, some of which were healed over. 

 

“This Was rakieta’s face When he came into the hospital. Many of these cuts were old. Some of the bruises were old as well. The cut over his eye, that has damaged it to the point of blindness, was not caused by the car.” he says. 

 

“Objection your honor. How is it not from the car?” the lawyer asks. 

 

“Because the cut was infected. Infection doesn't set in for 24 hours.” Alex said. The judge nods. Alex goes to the next powerpoint. 

 

This was pictures of Rakieta’s torso, back and arms. They were littered with bruises and cuts. One bruise was defiantly from the car, as it was shaped like the bumper. Some cuts were roadburn. Others were obviously old. 

 

“These were not self inflicted as they don't match the pattern of self inflicted wounds. They are all old and some of the bruises were made from a blunt object.” he says before going to the next slide. 

 

His legs were shown. His thighs had fingerprint bruises on them, along with some burns.

 

“... These marks were made with cigarettes, pressed against the skin... whilst lit.”

 

The jury murmur quietly. 

 

“As his doctor I was to examine His….. Entire being.” He pulls out a file and gives it to the judge. “These are the results to the rape kit exam.” 

 

The judge opens the folder and reads over it. She closes it and looks disturbed. 

 

“It tested positive. But Rakieta had no knowledge of this. I suspect it happened while he was unconscious.” 

 

“And… after examining his chest, I found he had lung cancer. This would have been found and documented if he had went to normal checkups. But since it wasn't, I suspect he hasn't been to a doctor in years.” He nods a bit. “And the fact that he hardly knew English tells me that Mr. Franklin hadn't taken the time to teach him in the 6 years he was in this country and in his custody.” 

 

“Is… That all doctor?” the judge asks.

 

“Yes your honor. That's all.” he sits. 

 

“Does the defendant wish to add?” she looks over at the lawyer. The lawyer shakes his head. 

 

“No your honor. I have nothing to say in this any longer.”

 

The judge nods. She sends the jury to do their thing. It didn't take long.

 

“Has the jury reached a verdict?”

 

“Yes your honor. The jury finds Don Franklin, guilty. For neglect, abuse and rape of a minor under his care.” 

 

“Life in prison without parole.” she slams her gavel and Don is taken away. 

 

“Now, doctor. Why should this child be placed in your care?”

 

“Well your honor, I have a steady income, I live in a quiet area, and I have the knowledge to care for him medically. He also trusts me and my family already. I'm the only doctor he will see.” he explains. 

 

The judge nods. “Alright. I place the teenager, Rakieta under Doctor Alex Brown's care.” she hits the gavel. “Court dismissed.” Alex smiles. 

 

“Thank you, your honor. I'm sure he will be very excited.” he nods and takes his things.

 

“Take care of the poor thing.” the judge says before leaving the courtroom.

 

“I most definitely will.” he walks out and hops into his car, excited to tell Rakieta the news.

 

_ -back at the hospital- _

 

Rakieta was dozing off when Alex came back. 

 

“Rakieta, I have wonderful news.” he says happily, walking in. Eboni stands and looks at him. Rakieta sits up and bites his lip.

 

“Your previous caretaker is under arrest and you are now legally in my care.” he gives him the paper. Rakieta takes it. He couldn't believe it. He was free. After 6 years of hell… he could breath. 

 

He smiles and laughs a bit as tears start falling. It was the first time anyone had heard him laugh. “Thank you… Thank you so much….” he says softly. They hug him as he cries. He was so relieved that he didn't have to live in hell.

 

Eventually, Rakieta tired himself out and fell asleep. 

 

Eboni strokes his hair gently as he sleeps. 

 

“He can finally be happy.” She says. 

 

And for once, Rakieta slept peacefully and wasn't awoken to a harsh nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can't figure out how I want to spell Onganku/Ongaku so bare with me.

Today was the day that Rakieta would be moved into his home. Cops had brought him his things from Don Franklin's home. A small paper bag with a photo of him and his parents along with new papers of United States Residency. He also had a small box with his mother's jewelry in it. Her and his father's wedding rings, along with the necklace she was wearing the day They died. 

 

Eboni had given him clothes to wear out. It was november, so it was chilly. So she put him in a nice black sweater, black jeans, white converses, and a thick black coat. She slipped a black beanie over his white hair and smiles. 

 

“Don't want you catching a cold.” she tells him. He nods and adjusts the eyepatch on his face. 

 

“Ready to go?” Alex asks. Rakieta nods slightly. Eboni smiles and takes his hand. 

 

“Just stare at the floor until we leave.” she tells him. He nods slightly and they walk. When they are outside, he lifts his head.

 

Rakieta looks up at the snow. He smiles slightly. It made him feel at home. They fell against his eyelashes, making him shudder. 

 

They get into the car. A nice BMW that seated 5. He sits in the back and breaths in the scent of the car. Leather. He hugs his bag to his chest and looks out the window as they drive. 

 

It wasn't too dark out yet, so he could still see the sun reflecting on the snow. Only slightly. He watches the world speed by, the quiet sound of music from the radio playing. He felt like it was normal. 

 

“So you will love the house.” Eboni says through the comfortable silence. “Its nice and big… you will always have Your own space. You can make it yours. I put stuff in there you would need, but if you want anything else just ask okay?” 

 

Rakieta looks at her through the rear view mirror and nods. He sees her smile before she looks out the window. He sees Alex glance back at him before looking back to the road. Rakieta sighs softly.

 

Soon they pulled up to a fence. Alex types in a code and the gate opens. He drives through and a large mansion appears in front of them. Rakieta gapes slightly. He knew Alex made money, but enough for  _ this _ ? 

 

“My parents had this house built for me when I told them what I wanted to do with it. It was a college graduation present.” he tells Rakieta. Said boy hums in recognition. 

 

They park and get out. There they are greeted by Onganku. 

 

“Hey, welcome home.” she tells them and smiles at Rakieta. 

 

“Glad to be back.” Alex says. “Rakieta come with me, I'll show you around.” He tells him. Rakieta nods and follows him. 

 

“This is the living room. Feel free to play with this piano anytime. It's not just for looks.” he smiles.

 

Rakieta looks around the massive white room in amazement.

 

The Windows were large and arched. The sofas were white and beautiful. The tile was so clean that he could see his reflection. The chandelier was crystal and just as amazing as one in a castle.

 

Next Alex takes him to the dining room. It had a black table with white chairs. A large window and nice chandelier was in this room too. 

 

The kitchen was very silver. Everything was so polished it was like looking into a mirror. They head up stairs. 

 

Rakieta is shown a library. There were books all on one wall, a ladder that slides was connected. There was a small nook with a small chair Next to a window to read. It was all white and it calmed him. 

 

“Will you teach me to read…? Better that is… I want to be able to know what these writers had to say.” he gestures at the books. Alex blinks. 

 

“Of course… maybe you should write a book one day.” he tells him. Rakieta hums. “Come on. I'll show you your room.” he walks to a different hallway. He opens a door and let's Rakieta in.

 

Rakieta looks around. Large windows with a balcony overlooking woods caught his eye. The bed was huge. White blanket with red pillows. Rakieta didn't care for red but he didn't mind one bit. There was a flat screen tv on a tv stand. He thought it was nice but unnecessary. He sees a red chair and a table. It looked comfy.

 

“All of this… Is mine…?” he asks softly.

 

“Yeah. Feel free to have it anyway you want.” alex smiles. His smiles drops when he sees Rakieta crying. “What's wrong?”

 

‘I-I… I've never had anything… nothing like this.... Not since I was 6… I had a mattress on the floor and what's in this bag. Now… now I have a whole bedroom with  _ real _ furniture in it…” He wiped his face. “You guys did all this… gave me everything…” he chokes out a sob. “And I don't know what to think.”

 

Alex smiles softly. He walks over to Rakieta and hugs him. Rakieta just cries into his chest. He was so overwhelmed. He went from having nothing to having  _ everything. _ It was a lot for him. 

 

“It's okay Rakieta… I know you're going through so many thoughts and emotions. Just know we would do it all over for you.” he tells him, petting his snow white hair. Rakieta just nods. After a minute he backs away and rubs his face, removing his eyepatch. He places it on the side table. 

 

“This room was made especially for you. It's a sanitary room. Which means it will be hard to get sick in here. And all of us will have to wash our hands and such before coming in.” he tells him. 

 

“You have a bathroom there,” he points. “And that door is your closet. This door here leads to another room. We haven't put anything in it just yet because we didn't know what all you would like to have to do.” Alex explains. Rakieta nods and places his photo of his parents and him on the dresser along with the jewelry box. Alex smile drops slightly but returns when Rakieta turns around.

 

“Thank you.” Rakieta tells him. “For everything.”

 

“Of course.” Alex nods. “I have a few things to go over with you, like your diet plans and medication. We can go over that later or now if you wish.”

 

Rakieta hums. “We can now.” he takes his jacket off and places it on the bed. He sits next to it.

 

“Okay. Well let's see…” he sits in a chair.

 

“First things first. Your diet. You don't have to worry. I told Eboni and she will make meals accordingly.” 

 

“Your medication.  Bevacizumab is what you will take.    
Indicated for unresectable, locally advanced, recurrent or metastatic, nonsquamous NSCLC in combination with carboplatin and paclitaxel.  You Will take 15 mg/kg either through IV or a shot in your eye. Which will be easy since you can't feel one.” he smiles a bit. “And it's only given once every three weeks. “ Rakieta nods.

 

“We will need to keep you relatively stress free. We don't want you having any episodes to hurt your already fragile health.” 

 

“.... I can try…” Rakieta says. Alex nods.

 

“That's all for now. If you ever need me immediately, press this button.” he points at a small green button on the wall. “It connects to my pager. It will tell me you're in need and need my assistance immediately. If you ever hit it by accident hit it two more times And it will send a cancel message.” 

 

Rakieta nods. 

 

“Well. I will leave you to settle. I'll let you know when dinner is ready” he smiles. Rakieta nods and watches him walk out. He flips back on the bed.

 

_ ‘so my new life begins…’ _

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: needle in the eye description

Rakieta spent the first week getting used to his new home. Walking around, taking it in. It soon became clockwork. 

 

His bedroom slowly became more and more his. He got green blankets that made him feel more comfortable. So he was happy. 

 

Today was December 20th. He was getting his first dose of medication. He wasn't excited. It was a shot through the eye after all. They were sitting in the at home clinic that Alex had set up. It was rather nice, full of medical stuff. Rakieta didn't know specifically what it was.

 

Rakieta was sitting on the medical table, head flat against it. Alex inserts a clamp to hold his eyelids open. 

 

“Okay kiddo, I'm going to numb this area… Even if you can't feel it I just want to be sure. Look up for me.” he says and uses a drop of local anesthetic drugs to numb it. 

 

He sighs shakily as he waits for Alex to get the needle. 

 

“Okay rakieta. This shouldn't hurt at all.” he smiles reassuringly. He pushes rakietas hair back and gets ready. “Just breathe, don't move.”

 

Rakieta does what he is told. He sucks in air and exhaled softly. In this, Alex stabbed the needle in and injected the medication. Rakieta holds back a shudder. When he knows Alex pulls the needle out he does shudder. He felt the cool liquid move through his eye. It was odd. Alex uses a cotton qtip to wipe it gently and removes the clamps. Rakieta blinks immediately. 

 

“That wasn't so bad right?” Alex asks. Rakieta shakes his head. “There are some side effects to the drug that might occur. So if you feel anything let me know okay?” 

 

“Okay.” rakieta replies softly. He bites his lip a bit after a few minutes.

 

“Is something wrong?” Alex asks, looking up from his clipboard.

 

“Um… My head hurts a bit… and so does my back…” he tells him. “Is that bad…?”

 

“Not at all. Just minor side effects.” he reassured. “Come on. Let's move back into your room so we can situate you. It's best to relax after the injections.” he offers a hand to help him off the table. Rakieta takes it and hops off the table. He hisses and practically doubles over. His back felt like it was on fire.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, steading the smaller. 

 

“It hurts…” he says through gritted teeth. “Really bad…” he tells him. Alex nods.

 

“Can you walk..?” Alex asks softly. Rakieta was afraid to move so he shakes his head. Alex nods. 

 

“Are you okay with me picking you up?” he asks. Rakieta hesitates before nodding. Alex places a hand behind Rakietas knees and makes Rakieta put his arm around his neck. He lifts him up easily and starts walking. Rakieta was biting his lip. He wanted the pain to stop.

 

Once Alex got to Rakietas room, he laid him on his bed. He situated him comfortably and kneeled next to the bed.

 

“There. Just relax and breath okay? It should be over soon.” he reaches up and places a hand in his white hair, combing through it gently. Rakieta does as he is told and soon was relaxed. “Why don't you rest for a few hours? I'll wake you when lunch is ready.” he smiles. 

 

Rakieta looks at him. He nods slightly.

 

“Okay… but um… I-I want you to stay here…” he tells him. Alex nods and stands. He moves to close the curtains and shut the lights off. He leaves a lamp on because Rakieta was afraid of the dark. (he learned this the hard way). 

 

Once the room was muted of light, he turns to Rakieta. Rakieta gestures to the unoccupied side of the bed. Alex sits next to Rakieta on the bed. Rakieta hesitates before moving closer to Alex. He curled into his side and quickly fell asleep. 

 

Alex watched Rakieta for a few moments, running his hand through the white locks of hair. Rakieta had his arm over alex, so Alex held his hand. Rakieta seemed comfortable enough so Alex decided to nap too.

  
Later when Eboni came home, she found the two and couldn't help but take a picture before going to make lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was December 23. It would be Rakieta’s first Christmas with them soon and of course, they wanted to make it special. They had been planning it since the beginning of the month. 

 

When wondering what to get Rakieta, they were told by him that, “in Russia we celebrate Рождество Христово Rozhdestvo Khristovo on January 7th, or… I guess you call it Christmas. I don't remember what day you celebrate it.” 

 

So they figured out that Rakieta hadn't celebrated since his parents died. 

 

“Rakieta, what do you want for christmas?” Alex asks him again. Rakieta looks up from his picture book. They were sitting in Alex’s office, as Rakieta liked to be in there while Alex worked.

 

“I need nothing. You have given my everything I've ever wanted already. Home, family, medical care… I couldn't ask for more.” Rakieta shakes his head. Alex sighs inwardly. 

 

“Yes, but children usually receive gifts in Christmas.” he tells him.

 

“I'm hardly a child. I'm 17 after all.” Rakieta pouts. Something Alex had learned he does a lot.

 

Alex chuckles, “yes well, it's your first Christmas with us. We want to make it special.” Rakieta hums and looks back at his book.

 

“I… don't know. I haven't asked for gifts in many years… m-my foster father said his gift to me was that I was allowed to breath in his home…” he grips his pants tightly. Alex frowns deeply. 

 

“Rakieta… You don't have to think that anymore. We want you here. We want you to be happy, and to be spoiled like you deserve. We want you to feel like you belong here.” He smiles a bit. Rakieta fidgets. 

 

“I'm sorry. I do feel home here. I am… Happy… I think… I don't really remember how it feels to be loved or… To get presents from a p… parent… I don't remember…” Rakieta gets quieter and quieter with each word. It was obvious to Alex that Rakieta was slipping into depression. He expected as much. 

 

Alex crossed the room and kneels before him. He takes his hands gently. Rakieta looks up at him, tears brimming in his brilliant green eyes. 

 

“I'm here to fix that.” he tells him. Rakieta searches his eyes for what Alex thinks is lies. He feels Rakieta’s cold hands clench under his own. 

 

“forgive me Alex… i-I want to be happy… I should be right?” tears start falling, dripping on the tops of Alex's hands. “Why… why do I feel so s-sad..?”

 

“Because you are healing, Rakieta. It takes time… you will get there I promise. We will be there every step of the way.” he tells him. “There is nothing to be sorry for, okay?” Rakieta sniffles. He knew that. But it still  _ hurt _ . 

 

Alex sat back on his legs, taking his hands back and holding his arms out to the younger. Rakieta sobs a bit before launching himself into Alex’s awaiting embrace. Alex was quick to hold him. He could feel him shake. 

 

It was moments like this that Alex hated that man. Hated him for breaking this child. Hated him for hurting him so much. For not loving him the way he so rightfully deserved. 

 

“C-can I tell you something…?” Rakieta asks. Alex nods. 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well… I actually want to tell you… More about what happened…” he tells him. Alex was taken aback.

 

“If your comfortable with telling me, then yes, go right ahead.” Alex tells him. Rakieta doesn't pull away from the hug, and Alex doesn't let go. He feels the smaller take a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“... He… did stuff… to me... “ He swallows. “L-Like… he would… touch me… and make me take my clothes off… if he wasn't t-touching me… He was hitting me…” He closes his eyes and grips Alex tighter.

 

“I know… the… Rape kit… it came out positive… I know… h-he… made me drink alcohol and wouldn't let me stop until I was so… so out of it that I couldn't move…” he chokes back a sob. “I felt everything. I couldn't struggle. I couldn't yell. I couldn't do anything… after I came too… I ran away while he slept. it was the last straw.” he hugs him tighter. “And I was brought to your hospital…” he tells him. 

 

“... Rakieta…” He says softly. He had nothing to follow up with. He knew he was raped, but he didn't know Rakieta knew. “Is that all he did…?”

 

“No…. One day… He had friend over. He was making me bring them drinks and food while they watched tv.” He says. He pauses for a moment. “I heard him brag that he gets paid to keep a servant.” he says flatly. 

 

“His friend laughed, thinking it to be funny, then he said, ‘you get paid for that? Is this all he does?’... He laughed as he told him that I had  _ other  _ uses. That I was better than any other women he had bedded.” Rakieta sighs shakily. 

 

“The man scoffs, saying that  _ nothing _ was better than a women. He disagreed, saying he didn't know till he tried it. So the man asked to try it. That's when I was called back into the room. I was afraid. I knew what was going to happen. I… I knew that if I didn't I would be punished.” Rakieta was hugging him tight. Alex was hugging back firmly. 

 

“So… I went in there and… the man took hold of my face, looking at me… he said ‘he could be a girl’. My foster father agreed… saying that if you used your imagination… It was fantastic…” 

 

“Then… the man made me take my clothes off. I felt humiliated… like an animal. He let his friend pin me down and…” he sobs. “H-he didn't give warning… He just did it… It hurt so much… when I screamed, they just gagged me. They laughed, and I couldn't breath. They took turns. After they finished… They left. I could hardly move.. I dragged myself to the bathroom to clean up… I was only 15…” he cries. 

 

Alex was disgusted. Not with Rakieta. But with that man. He was livid. He kept calm as he hugged Rakieta close. He didn't want this boy to hurt. He didn't  _ deserve _ to. Right after his parents die, he has no time to mourn as he is basically made a slave. 

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the other cough. He started hacking and couldn't breath. 

 

“Rakieta look at me. You're okay now. You're not with him. You're with me. I'll protect you okay? You are safe.” he says, forcing Rakieta to look at him. He knew he was panicking. Rakieta shakes his head, unable to take in a good breath. He was practically suffocating. 

 

“Rakieta breath kiddo…” he curses in his head. He picks him up and rushes into the in home clinic. He practically runs Eboni over in the hallway. She was shocked and followed them into the room.

 

Alex started the oxygen machine and placed a mask over Rakieta face. Soon his breathing evened out, though shaky. 

 

“What happened?” Eboni asks. 

 

“He had a panic attack… It triggered a lung spasm and that caused an asthma attack…” Alex explains as he uses a stethoscope to listen to his lungs. 

 

“Is He okay?” She asks, walking over worriedly. 

 

“He will be okay… he just needs time to breath…” Alex puts the stethoscope away. He runs a hand through Rakieta’s hair. “Are you okay…?”

 

Rakieta looks up at him, still breathing heavily, and nods. “I-I’m sorry…” he wheezes. Alex shakes his head

 

“You don't need to be sorry for anything. Just breath okay? How does your chest feel?” 

 

“I-It hurts…” 

 

“I know… it will stop soon. Just relax.” he tells him. Rakieta nods, not able to say much else. He felt lightheaded. “Do you want to sleep?” Rakieta nods again. 

 

“Okay I'll move you to your room. I want you to keep the mask on okay?” Rakieta nods. “Eboni roll that tank with us please.” he points to it. She nods. Alex carefully and slowly lifts Rakieta and brings him to his room. Once he has him settled in the bed, Rakieta is out like a light. 

 

Alex closes the curtains and turns the lights off, leaving the lamp on before leaving the room. 

 

“Oh my God Eboni…. It's so much worse than I originally thought…” he looks up to her. She blinks. 

“What do you mean…?” she asks. He leads her away back to his office before telling her what he was told. Eboni was angry. She was upset. She didn't know what to do. 

 

“.... What can we do…?” She asks.

 

“Make him comfortable and make sure he knows we are here for him…” Alex sighs. Eboni nods. She picks up the book Rakieta left on the floor. 

 

“How could anyone… Do this..?” She whispers.

 

“People are sick and twisted Eboni. You know this…” He says softly.

 

“I know…” she sighs. They stay silent for a moment.

 

“... I went out and bought some gifts. Maybe that will lift his spirits a bit.” she says.

 

“Oh what did you get him? I don't know What to get him.” He sighs.

 

“I just went off his interests. He likes to learn. So I bought him encyclopedias and other books.” She smiles. “I also bought some games and clothes.” 

  
“... His interests huh?” Alex hums and looks online. Mostly to see what most kids his age liked. He hums. “I think I have an idea.” He grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R and share with your friends!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas yasss

It was a snowy Christmas morning. The yard looked like something out of a picture book. White, covered in lights… the picture of Christmas.

 

Inside said house, Alex, Eboni and Ongaku were running around trying to set up everything perfectly before Rakieta woke up. He tended to rise early, at 9:00, but they were still setting up all the presents and things at 8:58. 

 

Right as Eboni places the last box down, they hear Rakieta’s door open. They freeze and sit on the couch hastily. Rakieta came downstairs, rubbing his face and yawning. He jumps when Eboni suddenly takes a picture of him. 

 

“Sorry dear. I needed a photo of your first American Christmas with us.” she smiles. Rakieta raises an eyebrow before looking at the tree. There were many colorful boxes and bags. More than he has ever seen under a tree before. Eboni took another picture at his surprised facial expression. 

 

“...this… is for me?” he asks quietly. 

 

“Most of it.” Alex nods. “We may have gotten a bit carried away. But we wanted to make it special.” Rakieta looks from him to the tree. 

 

“I…. I don't know what…” he blinks as tears start forming. Eboni stands and opens her arms. He hugs her. Soon Alex and Ongaku joined the hug. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Rakieta.” Eboni says smiling ear to ear. Rakieta pulls back and smiles a bit back. 

 

“Come on open some! I wanna see your face.” Ongaku says excitedly, pulling Rakieta to the tree. She sat him on the floor before putting a random box on his lap. Rakieta looks at it before looking back to Ongaku. 

 

“I got you this one.” Ongaku says. “Go on, open it!” she was more excited about the present than he was. Rakieta opens it carefully. 

 

Inside was a kit for origami. It has pretty patterned paper in it and a book on how to fold the paper. 

 

“I figured you could use something to keep your hands busy. Something practical. Plus! If you fold 1000 paper cranes you make a wish and it comes true.” she tells him.

 

Rakieta runs his hands over it. “Thank you. I will treasure it.” he smiles smally. 

 

“Here, this one is from me.” Eboni hands him a box. Its smaller. Rakieta nods and opens it. It seemed to be a music box. He thinks he has seen it before but can't place a finger on it.

 

“Here. You open it with this.” she hands him a necklace. Rakieta blinks and takes it, using it to wind the box. Soon it opens and a familiar tune plays. 

 

“This… This is the music box from Anastasia…” Rakieta says. Eboni nods happily. 

 

“I loved the movie, and I figured since your Russian that you would like it.” she says. Rakieta smiles.

 

“It's pretty… I like it very much. Thank you.” he nods. Eboni just smiles. 

 

“Well I guess that makes it my turn.” Alex sits up and grabs one of the presents from the tree. He sits in front of Rakieta and places it in his lap. It's a little heavy. Rakieta raises an eyebrow and looks at Alex.

 

“Go on. Open it.” he smiles. Rakieta opens it and when he sees it his hands start shaking and his eyes go wide. 

 

It was a brand new, still in the box, expensive as hell looking laptop. It was sleek, black, and could be folded back to use as a tablet or so you could write on it. 

 

Alex looked at Rakieta as he stared for 5 minutes without saying anything. 

 

“Do you not like it?” Alex asks. 

 

“I love it…” Rakieta says softly. “I… love it…” he repeats and reaches up to wipe his face again. Alex smiles. 

 

“I made sure it would have everything you need. The screen won't harm your good eye, and you can do practically anything you want on it. Draw, download books, write, go online, play games… anything at all.” he tells him.

 

Rakieta takes Alex's hand tightly is his own. Alex smiles and holds his hand. After a moment, Rakieta seemed to sober up. 

 

“I have something for you guys too.” he says before getting up and running off. 

 

“Rakieta don't run you will make your chest act up!” Alex calls to him.

 

“I'm fine!” Rakieta calls back. Alex sighs and Eboni chuckles. 

 

Soon Rakieta came running back down the stairs holding something. He hands out one to each of them. They look at the piece of cloth he handed them.

 

They were Handkerchiefs that had their individual initials embroidered on them in gold thread. 

 

“I-I didn't have much to work with… I embroidered it myself by hand…” He tells them. They all hug him tightly. 

 

“It's the best gift I've ever gotten.” Eboni says. 

 

“I'll always have it on me!” Ongaku says.

 

“It is a lovely gift. Thank you.” Alex says.

 

Rakieta felt a lot better now that he knew they liked them. 

 

“You really did this by hand?” Alex asks as he looks at it closer. Rakieta nods.

 

“My mother taught me… she didn't have a daughter to show… and I was usually to sick to go outside… so she wanted me to know how.” Rakieta explains.

 

“This is better than most professionals… machines even.” Eboni comments. Rakieta blushes a bit. 

 

“Thank you…” he says softly. 

 

“Your full of surprises aren't you?” Ongaku asks. Rakieta tilts his head. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

 

“Well you are what people would call a child prodigy. You learn fast. You can learn languages, do this,” she gestured at the cloth, “your a whiz with electronics… it's amazing really. And you never went to high school or anything.” 

 

“I just try hard.” Rakieta says. “I like to know things…” 

 

“Do you know intruments?” Eboni asks.

 

“I… took lessons when I was little. Piano and violin…” he tells her.

 

“Were you good at it?”

 

“I won contests and such when I was young…” Rakieta nods. 

 

Eboni drags Rakieta over to the piano. “Show me!” she says excitedly. 

 

“Um… it's been a long time…. I don't know how good I am at it now…” Rakieta fiddles with the end of his sweater.

 

“Come now. I'm sure you play fine.” Eboni smiles. She plays a chord with one hand. Rakieta looks at the keys and back to her. He looks at Alex. He nods with a smile. He bites his lip and sits on the bench.

 

His pale, slender fingers position themselves on the keys. He exhaled and closed his eyes as he started playing. It was Kiss The Rain by Yiruma. The others sit and listened. It was so beautifully played. Sure he messed up once or twice, but the feeling he but into it made it melt away.

 

When he was finished, he takes his hands away quickly.

 

“L-Like I said… I haven't played in a while…”

 

“It was beautiful, Rakieta. You're very good.” Eboni says sweetly. Rakieta smiles a bit. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Well, let's eat breakfast and then we will finish up gifts.” Eboni smiles. They all nod in agreement and go to eat together. 

  
Rakieta felt light. Happy. He guessed this is what Christmas felt like


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character

The new year started as quickly as the last ended. Alex was thrown into work while Rakieta took it easy. Today Eboni had errands to run, and like usual, Rakieta tagged along. 

 

Eboni enjoyed having Rakieta with her to shop. Ongaku would be at school while Alex worked, so she was usually left to her own. So it was a nice change, even if Rakieta didn't talk much.

 

They walk together, snow crunching under their feet as they walked through town. It was monday, so there wasn't really many people out on the streets. Just how Rakieta liked it.

 

“Okay, so the last thing I have to do is drop my clarinet at the shop.” Eboni smiles. Rakieta nods. When he looks into the shop, he sees quite a few people. It was a small shop so that made it a bit crowded. 

 

“Um.. I'm going to wait here.” he tells her. She nods understandingly. 

 

“I'll be back in a moment. Stay there.” she tells him before walking into the store. Rakieta tugs his black beanie down further on his head before huffing out a breath. He watches it float in front of him before dissipating. Then, he sees a cat run by, and into the alley on the side of the shop. He smiles a bit and follows it. It wasn't far after all.

 

Rakieta sees the cat sit there, so he approaches it. He squats and pets it happily. The cat purrs in joy. He thinks the cat must be cold… but his thoughts were cut short when he was suddenly shoved into the snow. He grunts a little when he hits the ground. He turns around to see what had just happened.

 

There was a boy standing there, a little older than him, if he had to guess. His hair was orange and his eyes were blue. He looked mad. And cold. He wasn't wearing a jacket. But he was holding a knife and that was enough reason for Rakieta to be afraid.

 

“Give me your belongings. All of them. Even your coat.” he tells him. His accent said he was French.

 

“W-what…?” he was having a hard time understanding English with how scared he was.

 

“What are you dumb? I'm mugging you, you stupid kid! Give me your shit and I won't hurt you!” he says, raising his voice. This made Rakieta cower more. 

 

“I-I don't…” he was almost full blown panicking. Suddenly the kid was kicked square in the back, causing him to fall. He rolled over to look at the person who did it. Rakieta was relieved. 

 

“Who do you think you are, picking on someone half your size?” Eboni says. 

 

“What the hell lady?!”

 

“What the hell indeed. Rakieta are you okay?” she goes to him and helps him stand. He was shaking incredibly bad. 

 

“Tch, some guy, needing a lady to defend him.”

 

“Some man to mug a kid.” she shoots back. He seemed taken aback by that. “How old are you anyway?”

 

“....I'll be 19 in a week. What's it to you?” he stands, brushing snow off him. He was already soaked. 

 

“Why is a kid on the streets?”

 

“I'm not a kid lady. I don't need a home.” 

 

“That's why you're freezing your ass off in 26 degree weather.” she rolls her eyes. He reminded her of Ongaku when they met. “What's your name, kid?”

 

“...Oliver… wait that doesn't matter! I was just muggin your buddy here and now you are asking questions?!”

 

“Yep.” she nods. “Oliver. If you need a place to stay so you don't freeze to death when it reaches 17 tonight, here is my card.” she hands him a card with her name and number on it. Oliver looks at it confused.

 

“Eboni what…?” Rakieta looks at her.

 

“He is just a punk kid, Rakieta. He wouldn't have actually hurt you.” she puts her arm around his shoulder. Rakieta bites his lip and grips her jacket. 

 

Oliver scoffs. “What are you a foster kid?” he asks Rakieta. He hides behind Eboni more.

 

“Yes he is. That's what I do. So again, call if you need something.” she says.

 

“I ain't a kid to be fostered!” he replies. Eboni smiles.

 

“You're a kid to me.” she pulls Rakieta with her to walk away. “oh, and here.” she gives him a 100$ bill. “In case you decide not to call. Buy yourself a coat and some food.” 

 

“Lady this is a hundred dollars…” 

 

“Yup. And it's Eboni, not lady. Hope you think about it.” she says before walking off with Rakieta. 

 

“Eboni how can you trust him….?” he asks, still shaking a bit. 

 

“Because that's how Ongaku was. And myself if I'm to be honest. He is just a lost kid.” she says. “It takes one person to show them the right path, and they are happy.” 

 

Rakieta looks down at his feet as they walk. “.... Okay…” he says. “But… Do I have to talk to him…?” 

 

“No baby. You don't have to say anything.” she reassures. He nods.

 

\---------------------------

 

“He  _ what _ ?” Alex exclaimed. Eboni was standing in his office as he worked. He finally made it home, only to do  _ more _ work. 

 

“He tried to mug Rakieta.” she nods. “With a knife like two inches long.”

 

“Eboni that could have thrown him into a panic and you invited the boy  _ here _ ?” 

 

“No. I gave him my number. In case he  _ wanted _ to come here. He is 18 Alex. He looks like he was just thrown out. He obviously isn't a bad kid. Just unsure about what to do now.”

 

“Eboni…” he sighs. “What did Rakieta say about this?”

 

“He understood and said it was okay. He said he wouldn't talk to him is all.” she shrugs. 

 

“...” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Fine. But if I don't like this kid he is gone. On to a different home.”

 

“Absolutely.” she smiles. Just then her cellphone rings. She notes that it's about 9:00pm. She answers.

 

“hello?”

 

“You are receiving a collect call from  _ “...Oliver…”  _ would you like to accept the call?” the operator says.

 

“Yes.” Eboni smiles.

 

“....I called.” Oliver says quietly.

 

“So I hear. How can I help you?” she asks.

 

“...i-it's cold. Even w-with the coat…” he was obviously shaking. 

 

“I see. Where are you?” 

 

“I was… sitting in a l-library… but i-it closed…. S-so I used the payphone outside it to call you.” 

 

“I understand. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere.”

 

“I have nowhere  _ to _ go.” he said with an obvious roll to his eyes. 

 

“I'll see you.” she says. They say goodbye and hang up.

 

“Was that him?” Alex asks.

 

“Yup.  I'm gonna go grab him before he freezes to death.” she shrugs her coat back on. She walks out with Alex following. 

 

“I'm coming too.” he says as he grabs his own coat. 

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to meet him.” he says simply. She nods, grabbing the blanket off of the back of the couch. 

  
“Well let's get going then.” she grins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleep

They found Oliver easily. His orange hair stood out against all the snow. Eboni pulled over and got out, holding her jacket closed. 

 

“Hey kiddo.” she says. He looks at her with a shaky scowl. He was indeed wearing a jacket. But was obviously still cold. 

 

“I'm not… whatever…” he says. He was to cold to argue. 

 

“Wanna go grab something to eat?” she asks. “There is a diner near by.” she smiles.

 

“...Okay…” he nods. 

 

“Okay. Come on. My friend Alex is with me. He wants to meet you. We will talk more in the diner.” she explains. 

 

\-----------

 

The short car ride was awkward. Oliver had the small blanket wrapped around himself the whole ride. Alex kept glancing in the mirror at him, trying to read the kid. 

 

Once seated in the diner, Oliver spoke.

 

“Here… I didn't spend it all… I just bought this coat and a burger earlier. And change to use the phone.” he places money on the table. Eboni and Alex are a bit surprised.  

 

“You can keep it.” Eboni tells him. “I don't need it.” she smiles softly. Oliver sits There for a moment before taking it back. 

 

“So… who are you?” he asks Alex.

 

“Oh. I'm Alex. Alex Brown. I am Rakieta's foster parent.” he says, eyeing him. Oliver stiffens a bit.

 

“Oh… S-Sorry about earlier… I was desperate and… well…. Scared… my parents kicked me out yesterday. Said I wasn't… allowed to go back. Fine by me… who needs em…” he huffs.

 

“... How old are you?” Alex knew, he just wanted to confirm.

 

“18….” he tells him. Alex hums.

 

“Well… if you want… You can stay at my house. But on two conditions.” Alex says sternly.

 

“...what?” he asks. He was curious yet baffled.

 

“Apologize to Rakieta for scaring him like that, and go to school” Alex nods affirmingly. 

 

“I can't afford--”

 

“Don't worry about that. But you will go.” he tells him. Oliver blinks. He nods slightly.

 

“Yeah… Okay...  But… that.. That Rakieta kid? I don't know…”

 

“What do you mean?” Eboni asks.

 

“I mean… he probably won't forgive me? Like… I wouldn't forgive me…” he draws patterns on the table with his finger. 

 

Alex and Eboni look at each other.

 

“Rakieta is nice. He will get used to you.” Alex nods. “Don't worry.”

 

“I don't know… plus… He is like… really cute…” He blushes. “I-I mean… for a boy…”

 

Alex and Eboni chuckle.

 

“He is isn't he?” Eboni says. “Don't worry. We won't tell him.” she winks. Oliver sinks into his seat. Their food comes, saving him. 

 

“Well eat up, and then we will head back to the house.” Alex says. Oliver nods and does so. 

 

He had a home now.

 

\------------------

 

Rakieta woke up with a headache. He groans and presses the heel of his hand into his bad eye. He sits up and gets out of bed, tying his eyepatch over his eye before walking downstairs. 

 

“Alex I think I need more--” he stops in his tracks when He sees  _ him. _

 

“Good morning Rakieta. What's wrong?” Alex asks. Oliver shrinks in his seat a bit under the bright green eyed stare Rakieta was giving him.  

 

“Never mind.” Rakieta tore up the stairs and into his room. 

 

“Rakieta don't run--! He never learns…” Alex huffs. 

“He will when his chest acts up.” Eboni says.

 

“Why would that happen?” Oliver asks. “It's just stairs.”

 

“Oh well… he has lung cancer. He had surgery in the fall that removed part of his lung. Strenuous activity could make him have harsh breathing problems.” Alex explains. 

 

“Oh… **oh** … _oh_ _man_ … I'm so stupid I tried to mug a kid with _cancer_. I'm sorry…” Oliver starts.

 

“Apologize to him. Later. I'm going to go see what he needed. I'll be back.” Alex walks off up the stairs.

 

Oliver bites his lip.

 

“Hey. It's okay. Rakieta was fine. He just was a bit spooked. Just… a few tips from when you talk to him?” eboni starts. Oliver looks up at her.

 

“Don't mention his past, parents, scars, eye, or cancer. Those are sensitive subjects.” she says seriously. He nods. 

 

\--------------

 

Alex knocks on Rakieta's door before walking in. 

 

“Rakieta? Are you alright?” he asks. Rakieta was laying in the center of his bed, clutching his patch in one hand, and pressing his hand into his eye.

 

“...hurts…”  He mumbles. 

 

“Here let me look…” Alex says. Rakieta sits up and opens his eyes. He shines a light into them and Rakieta hisses, closing his eyes against it. Alex frowns.

 

“I'm sure this is a normal ocular migraine. I'll give you some medication and you will just lay here and relax. But… It's best if there are no lights.” he tells him. Rakieta looks at him.

 

“B-But I…” he couldn't do that.

 

“I know… Would it make it better if I was here with you?” Alex asks. 

 

“Y-Yes… Please…” he tells him. He knew He shouldn't be afraid. But he was. Alex nods. 

 

“I'm gonna go grab the medication. I'll be right back.” he leaves, and Rakieta lays back down. 

 

\--------------

 

Alex comes down stairs. 

 

“He okay?” Eboni asks.

 

“He has an Ocular migraine in his bad eye. I'm going to give him some medication and rest with him a bit. He can't sit in the dark by himself and light is making it worse.” he tells them. Oliver listens, wondering if he was alright. 

 

“Oh. Well take him Something small to eat too. His stomach shouldn't try to digest Those without something with it.” she says. 

 

Alex hums and takes some granola bars. He also grabs a bottle of water. 

 

“I'll be up there for a while. If you need me, quietly approach me. He will no doubt fall asleep.” Alex says. They nod. 

 

“Will do. If work calls I'll let you know.” Eboni says. 

 

“Thanks.” He smiles before heading upstairs.

 

“Is he a doctor?” Oliver asks. 

 

“Mhmm. Best one in the state.” Eboni says with a smiles.

 

“Does he take care of Rakieta here? Why not a hospital?” 

 

“Well, Rakieta has bad anxiety. Being out in public is big for him. Hospitals put him on edge so we try to avoid it as much as possible.” she says, making herself some oatmeal. Oliver eats his cereal as he thinks. 

 

\-----------

 

Alex gives Rakieta the pills and a granola bar. “Eat this first before taking those. Don't wanna upset your stomach.” 

 

Rakieta does as he is told and slowly eats.

 

“...will he be living here?” he asks. 

 

“Yes. Does that bother you…?” Alex asks.

 

“Well… no… I mean… he can… I just..”

 

“Does He scare you?” he asks.

 

“....no… He did… But he doesn't know… I don't know… I'm wary around him….” 

 

“That's expected. He wants to apologize. He was apparently kicked out of his home the other day so he was scared. I know that doesn't make it right.”

 

“.... It makes more sense…” Rakieta says before taking the pills. 

 

“I'm gonna turn the light off okay?” Alex warns. Rakieta nods slightly. He grips Alex's shirt when he turns it off. He breathes deeply.

 

Alex stays quiet and just leans back against the headboard. Rakieta had his head in his lap. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to rest. Alex ran a hand through Rakieta’s white hair. It seemed to calm him a little, and his shoulders slack. 

 

Alex continues his ministrations even after Rakieta falls into a light sleep. He sits there and thinks. 

 

_ ‘was it a good idea to bring Oliver here? I mean, we obviously couldn't leave him where he was but… Rakieta’s well being is important too… I'll see how it all unfolds I suppose…’  _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning

It was quiet the first week. Rakieta avoided Oliver as much as possible. Not making eye contact with him, not speaking to him, not acknowledging him at all. 

 

Oliver was becoming irritated. 

 

How was he supposed to apologize if the other wouldn't talk to him?! Much less look at him?

 

He sighs and leaves his room. He had to do this. Alex was waiting for him to. He chews his lip as he walks to Rakieta's room. 

 

He knocks lightly after hesitating for a moment. 

 

“Alex I'm fine-- oh... “ Rakieta seemed surprised to say the least. And now he looked nervous. Oliver swallowed thickly as he fidgets.

 

“I uh… hi.” Oliver starts. Rakieta stares at him for a moment.

 

“...hello…” he mutters. Oliver rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Can I uh… Talk to you for a moment…?” he asks. Rakieta seems to think about it before signing softly. He opens his door more and steps to the side, inviting the other in. Oliver walks in cautiously.

 

Rakieta closes the door. 

 

“... Did you need something…?” he asks softly.

 

“Ah no… I um… wanted to apologize. About trying to mug you. I-It was shitty of me and I regret it… I was just…” he sighs. “I was just being stupid… I really wouldn't have hurt you…” he looks up at him.

 

Rakieta stares at him for a moment. Oliver notes that he wasn't wearing the eyepatch. The small scar over his eyelid and the noticeable fog over the eye made it obvious something was wrong with it. His other eye was a brilliant emerald color. Like leaves in the summer. It made Oliver's heart flutter a bit but he ignored it for the time being.

 

“It's okay… you scared me is all…” Rakieta replies. Oliver sighs in relief. 

 

“I-I know and I wouldn't have done it in my right mind I swear. Especially to someone as cute--” he stops and blushes darkly. But definitely not as dark as Rakieta.

 

“I-I mean… someone as… um… young….” he tries to cover. 

 

Rakieta looks away and fiddles with his sweater sleeve. 

 

“S-sorry I Um… jeez….” Oliver couldn't make words. Rakieta chuckles slightly. Oliver blushes darkly because holy  _ shit this kid was cute…! _

 

“It's okay. I'm fine so everything is okay.” he tells him. Oliver nods. 

 

“Okay. Yeah. Cool.” he says. “I uh… Yeah…” 

 

“Are you from France?”

 

“What? Oh, yeah… moved here two years ago.” Oliver nods. “You're from Russia?”

 

Rakieta nods a bit. “Da. I recently learned English… So it might be bad sometimes..” he tells him.

 

“N-no it sounds great! It took me forever to learn.” he tells him. 

 

“Thank you…” Rakieta says. Oliver finds himself stuck in those grassy green eyes again. 

 

“Your welcome…” Oliver says quietly. Rakieta makes a face. “...are you okay?”

 

“Y-yes I'm fine just some discomfort…” he tells him. He places a hand on his chest and makes a whining noise.  

 

“H-Hey you don't look okay… should i call Alex?” Oliver gets closer but doesn't touch. Rakieta doesn't answer as he starts coughing. Oliver winced at the noise of his wet and hacking cough. Rakieta pulls his hand away from his face, blood splattered on his shaking hand. 

 

“Oh my God. Okay don't panic it will be okay!” Oliver tells him. He didn't know what to do! No one was home! 

 

“I-I can't b-reath” he rasps. Oliver was panicking. 

 

“I'll call an ambulance.” he says and picks up Rakieta's cell phone(a Christmas gift) and calls 911. 

 

As he talks he rubs Rakieta's back. Rakieta didn't want to be touched but didn't bat him away as he was trying to suck in air. Oliver hangs up once he gives the address.

 

“I'm going to touch you, I apologize.” Oliver says quickly. Rakieta didn't have time to reply before he was lifted bridle style and brought downstairs. Oliver laid him on the floor as he calls Alex. 

 

“Rakieta? I'm at work still….”

 

“Alex--”

 

“Oliver? What's wrong? Why do you have Rakieta's phone?”

 

“He is coughing up blood and can't breath. I called an ambulance but I don't know what to do--!”

 

“Calm down Oliver you will make him worse if you panic. Until the paramedics arrive you need to comfort him. Pet his hair and keep him calm.” he tells him. “His cancer might have come back. Or it's bronchitis which would be the best bet.”

 

Oliver licks his lips and runs a hand through rakietas soft hair. 

 

“What were you doing before this happened?”

 

“W-we were just talking and then he looked like he was in pain…” 

 

“Okay. I hear sirens. Go with him in the ambulance. I'll be waiting for you.” he hangs up.

 

Oliver swallows thickly and looks at Rakieta. He was breathing shallowly.

 

“Its gonna be okay. Alex will take care of you.” Oliver tells him. Rakieta nods and suddenly paramedics come inside. Oliver stands as they load Rakieta on a stretcher and push him out of the house. Oliver closes the door as they leave, getting in the ambulance too. 

 

\-------------

 

At the hospital, Oliver sat in a hard plastic chair as he waited for news. Eboni walked in.

 

“I leave you guys for an hour and this happens… I'm sorry. I'm sure that scared you.” she tells Oliver. He shakes his head. 

 

“I'm just glad I was there when it happened. I wouldn't have been able to hear him in my room.” He says shakily. She nods. 

 

“I'm sure he will be okay. He just has very fragile health right now because of chemo.” 

 

Oliver bites his lip and nods. “I… Um.. Accidentally told him I thought he was cute. I'm sorta hoping he doesn't remember…”

 

Eboni chuckles. “Well I guess we will see.” Alex walks out in that moment. They stand.

 

“He is okay now. I was right. Its Bronchitis. Which means he can't leave the hospital till he is over it. He would probably die if it became pneumonia.” he sighs. He looks at Oliver.

 

“Thank you for helping him. If it weren't for you he probably would have choked on his own fluids.” 

 

“I’d rather that not happen…” Oliver admits. Alex nods. 

 

“Me either. He will be okay though. If you want to go see him now you can. Just talk quiet.” he lets him go by him to the room. 

 

Once he was gone Eboni spoke.

 

“Is he really okay?”

 

“Yes. It was bad for a few minutes. I thought he was going to hemorrhage in his lung before too long. But we got it to calm down.” he sighs. “Thanks to Oliver that didn't happen.” Eboni nods. 

 

“Told you he was a good kid.” Eboni grins. He rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes I see that now.”

 

\--------------

 

Oliver knocks before walking in the room. Rakieta is sitting on the bed, slightly elevated. Rakieta looks over at him tiredly. 

 

“Hey… are you feeling okay now…?” Oliver asks, getting closer. 

 

“I don't feel… Like I'm dying… So thats…. Something.” Rakieta says between breaths. Oliver nods and sits in the chair.

 

“Thank you… For staying with me… I was… Panicking… I was afraid… I was going to die…”

 

“Not on my watch. I'm just glad it's not as bad as it could have been.” he smiles a bit. Rakieta nods and closes his eyes. “...you Okay?”

 

“Yeah… I just… don't like hospitals…” he mutters. “They scare me…”

 

“Well… I'll be here until you leave.” Oliver promises. 

 

“...thank you.” Rakieta mumbles before dozing off.

  
“Always.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Rakieta stayed in the hospital for three days. Oliver, as promised, didn't leave his side. He helped him with food and looked at his books with him. He made sure Rakieta was comfortable and well the entire time. 

  


Oliver would note the way Rakieta got real quiet and withdrawn when a nurse came in. He would hunch his shoulders a bit and not make eye contact as they changed out his IV bags or brought in food. 

  


“....you feeling okay today?” Oliver asks as a nurse leaves. 

  


“Yes… just a bit sore from coughing and hard breathing…” he tells him as he stirs his spoon in his Apple sauce. Oliver nods and watches as Rakieta eat. 

  


He was sitting on the side of him with his bad eye, so he didn't catch him staring. He looked over the scars on his arms and neck. He knew he wasn't allowed to ask about them. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. There were small ones and big ones. He was sure his chest was covered in them too. He only saw a little bit of his legs, but the higher up his legs you looked, the more scars you would see. It made Oliver mad. Who could do that to such a nice kid?

  


“Do you want this…?” Rakieta looks over at him, offering his Apple sauce. Oliver blinks, coming out of his thoughts. “Oh, no thanks.” he smiles slightly. Rakieta nods and just puts it back on the tray. Rakieta then picked up his book and continued where he left off. The setting sun was filtering in the room, casting a soft yellow glow around Rakieta. Oliver wishes he had a camera. 

  


Oliver watches Rakieta read for a few pages. Sometimes Rakieta would say a word out loud to figure out what it said, and Oliver thought it was the cutest thing. If he had too much trouble Oliver would offer his help. Rakieta would thank him with a small smile every time. Oliver would do anything to keep that smile on his face. 

  


A knock sounded on the door before it opened to reveal Alex. Alex smiles.

  


“Good news Rakieta. We can go home.” Alex tells him.

  


“Oh thank God….” Rakieta sighs. He truly hated hospitals. Alex nods and pulls out some clothes for him. 

  


“mhmm. So get changed and we will go. Here let me get this.” he walks over and carefully removes his IV. Rakieta cringed a bit when it came out. Alex wraps gauze around the area.

  


“Alrighty. Here you go.” he gives him his clothes and helps him to the bathroom, as his legs were a bit weak from laying around for three days. Once the door was closed he turned to Oliver. 

  


“Help me gather his things.” Alex says as he starts putting away some of his clothes. Oliver nods and places Rakietas book mark in his book before closing it. He picks up his other two books and places them in his bag. Rakieta comes back out of the bathroom and goes to help. 

  


“Just relax okay? We've got this.” Alex tells him, directing him to sit in a chair. Rakieta pouts but does as he is told. Oliver smiles a bit and continues picking up things. 

  


They finish quickly and make sure they got everything. “Alright then. I'll bring these bags to the car and come back. Stay here.” Alex leaves.

  


“Ready to be home?” Oliver looks to Rakieta. 

  


“Yes. I want to be back in my own bed.” Rakieta nods. “And eat Ebonis cooking.” Oliver chuckles.

  


“Hospital food isn't so bad.” Oliver smiles.

  


“No, but it isn't Eboni’s.” Rakieta says. “She is much better at it.” he explains. Oliver nods in agreement.

  


Alex walks back in, pushing a wheelchair. “Sorry Rakieta. Policy orders you can't walk out.” that and Alex was afraid to let him walk with how he currently was. He wasn't as sick as he was but he was still sick. 

  


Rakieta sighs softly and stands up to walk across the room he sits in the wheelchair and crosses his legs. Alex grins and rolls him out, Oliver following. Rakieta didn't look anywhere but his lap as they left. Once at the car, Rakieta got in the back seat. Oliver sat upfront with Alex. 

  


The drive home was peaceful, soft music playing, and a good two inches of snow outside. Rakieta watched out the window, looking at the people or buildings they passed. Oliver watched Rakieta in the side mirror. 

  


Once home, Rakieta was greeted with two hugs, via Eboni and Ongaku. Eboni smiles down at him. 

  


“Glad to have you home sweetie.” she kisses his forehead. He blushed.

  


“....good to be back.” he nods. 

  


“Do you need anything?” Ongaku asks. 

  


“No, I'm just going to relax until dinner time if you don't mind.” Rakieta scratches his arm.

  


“Not at all. Let's get you situated in your room.” Alex helps him upstairs. Once they were gone, Eboni turns to the other two with a smile. 

  


“I have a new recipe to try. It will be great if you guys helped me out.” she says. Oliver and Ongaku exchange looks before looking back to her. “Come one we have to make it special to celebrate.” she grins. They nod and follow her into the kitchen. Oliver didn't stay long as he was no good at cooking.

  


\-----------------

  


“Alrighty, do you need anything? I figured we would go ahead and give you your medication now before dinner so you feel alright to eat.” Alex says. Rakieta nods. “Okay I'll be right back.” he leaves the room to grab what he needs. When leaving, he walks past Oliver, who just smiles before knocking on Rakieta’s door and entering. 

  


“Hey, I got kicked out of the kitchen so I figured I'd hang out with you. If you don't mind that is.” Oliver smiles.

  


“I don't mind, but Alex is going to give me my medication, and I don't know if you… Want to see that.” Rakieta admits. 

  


“Oh? Why is that?” he asks. 

  


“Because it's a shot I get through the eye.” Rakieta points to his bad eye. Oliver hums. 

  


“Does it hurt…?” 

  


“No… I can't feel anything really in this eye, nor can I see out of it. That and he numbs it just in case. So I don't feel anything but the liquid that pushes through.” he explains. Oliver nods. Alex walks back in.

  


“Okie dokie then, let's do this yeah?” he pushes Rakieta desk chair against the wall and gestured for Rakieta to take a seat. 

  


Once he was seated, Alex places the clamps in his eye. He then uses the numbing eye drops. 

  


“Okay, you ready?” he asks. Rakieta hums in response. Oliver watches closely. Alex slowly and carefully stuck the needle in and pushed the plunger. Oliver shuddered. 

  


“Okay, all done.” Alex gently dabs the small prick with a qtip. He takes the clamps out. Rakieta blinks a couple of times. “Better lay down before the back pain starts.” Alex says. Rakieta nods and makes himself comfortable. Alex leaves the room.

  


“So that didn't hurt at all?” Oliver sits on the bed with him. 

  


“No, my right eye doesn't have a lot of feeling in it, and he numbs it. And since I'm blind in this eye I don't see it coming.” he jokes lightly. Oliver smiles a bit.

  


“Well that's good.” Oliver nods.

  


“Yeah. Its fights my cancer so I can't complain.” he tenses slightly. “I mean.. I can… cause the side effects are horrid…” 

  


“What's wrong?” Oliver asks.

  


“It makes my back hurt a lot…” he says through his teeth. Oliver bites his lip as he watches Rakieta turn to his side to hug a pillow. 

  


“I could… Rub your back for you. It would help the medicine go through faster and ease the pain.” he smiles. Rakieta looks over his shoulder at him. 

  


“You don't have to do that…” he mumbled. 

  


“I offered didn't i?” Oliver tilts his head, still smiling. 

“... Would it really help?” he asks softly.

  


“Only one way to find out. I'll stop if you tell me too. And you don't have to take off your shirt or anything.” Oliver assured. 

  


Rakieta stares at him for a moment, before nodding and rolling onto his stomach. 

Oliver scooted a little closer and rolled his sleeves up. 

  


He gently places his hands on his back. Rakieta arches slightly for a moment before relaxing. Oliver took that as the ‘okay to go’ sign. He carefully starts rubbing his back up and down his spine. 

  


“Is this okay…?” Oliver asks softly. Rakieta nods and closed his eyes. Oliver smiles and keeps going until Rakieta relaxed completely. Or, as relaxed as Rakieta could get. He moves one of his hands up to the silver hair on his head and runs his fingers through it. 

  


“I'm sorry I freaked out when you got sick…. I didn't mean to scare you.” Oliver says quietly. 

  


“Its okay… I was already scared. If you hadn't been there I would have died… So thank you.” he tells him. Oliver could be mistaken, but he was pretty sure he saw Rakieta smile.

  


“I didn't do much but, I'm glad I was there too.” Oliver admits. Rakieta rolls over to look up at him. 

  


“.... Can I ask you something?” he asks softly. Oliver nods. 

  


“....did you mean what you said…? When you said I was cute…?” he avoided eye contact. Oliver blushed darkly.

  


“Oh… I didn't think you would remember that…”

  


“I did. Because it was the first time I had heard it with only pure intentions…” he admits, also blushing a bit. “So… Did you mean it…?” 

  


Oliver swallows slightly. “I did. I think….” he bites his lip.

  


“...you think…?” 

  


“I think… I… like you.” Oliver says and looks up at him. Rakieta looked shocked. 

  


“I like you too...?” Rakieta says a little confused. 

  


“No no… Rakieta I mean…” he sighs and runs his hand through his Orange hair. “I mean… I really like you… like like. Do you know what I mean…?”

  


Rakieta blushed darkly when he comprehend what he meant. 

  


“A-Ah… I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have said that…” Oliver says softly. He feels a cold hand cover his. He looks at rakieta, who was smiling softly, yet nervously. 

  


“No… Im.. Glad you told me...because…. I didn't think that anyone would ever like me for me… because I'm.. So… Broken…” He sees Rakieta tear up. 

  


“Rakieta… your amazing… your so smart.. And talented… Not to mention just… plain amazing to talk to… anyone would be a fool not to like you…” Oliver says, hardly above a whisper. He watches tears fall from Rakietas eyes, and he fell even further. 

  
Oliver reaches over and brushes a tear off his face, leaving his hand gently on his cheek. Rakieta looks back at him, green eyes practically sparkling. And before Oliver could even stop himself, he kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens

Oliver pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds, the realization of what he had done crashing on him all at once. He blushed a dark red as he looks at Rakieta. 

 

Rakieta wasn't 100% sure how to process this. He was afraid, intrigued, embarrassed, and confused all at once. 

 

“Oliver….? What…”

 

“I'm so sorry I know you don't like to be touched, especially in such an intimate manner! I swear I'm so stupid--!” he was cut off by cold hands resting on his cheeks. He opens his eyes, only to find Rakieta’s own emerald orbs staring back. He had sat up while Oliver freaked out, and now was a mere 7 inches away from his face.

 

“Rakieta…?” He dared breathe his name. 

 

“Oliver… kiss me again…” he whispers softly.

 

“What?” Oliver was taken aback.

 

“I don't want to be afraid of your affection… so please… kiss me until I'm not afraid.” Rakieta tells him seriously. Oliver sees just how sure Rakieta Is about this. “Please… Долгожданная…” the word rolls off his tongue so smoothly it made Oliver melt. He had no idea what it meant but it made him feel hot.

 

“Of course… Mon trésor…” Oliver says back softly, running a finger over his cheek gently. Rakieta shudders slightly as Oliver moves his hands to Rakieta’s hair and small of his back. Oliver slowly closes the space between them, giving Rakieta time to pull away if he wanted. 

 

Rakieta’s hands gripped the shirt on Oliver's shoulders anxiously as he is kissed. He breaths through his nose shakily as he tries to relax. His whole body was shaking but he  _ wanted _ to feel close to Oliver like this. He could feel himself start crying but he didn't want to stop. 

 

Oliver gently runs his fingers through Rakieta’s silver locks, trying to help him relax. He pulls back slightly after a few moments. 

 

“It's just me… I'm not going to hurt you…” he tells him softly, bringing his hand from the back of his head to his cheek to wipe away his tears. 

 

“I know… I'm sorry…” Rakieta says shakily. Oliver pressed small kisses to the others face, gently over scars. Rakieta could feel his face heating up. Oliver smiles softly at him. 

 

“You are okay now. I'll always protect you.” he tells him, pulling him up against himself. He wraps his arms around him securely. Rakieta grips his shirt and buries his face into his neck. He believed him. 

 

\-------------------

 

At dinner, Rakieta sat across from Oliver, next to Eboni. Ongaku sat next to Oliver. Alex sat at the head of the table per usual. 

 

Oliver was shook. He didn't know what to do. He made out with Rakieta.  _ Made out with  _ **_Rakieta._ ** **_Rakieta. _ ** Oliver was screaming inside. He glanced at Rakieta, who was just pushing his food around on his plate. Something he did more often than not. 

 

“Rakieta you need to actually eat you know… What's wrong? Do you not like it? I can make you something else.” Eboni offers. Rakieta shakes his head.

 

“No it isn't that. It's good, I just… don't have much of an appetite tonight…” he smiles shyly. 

 

“Is the medicine making your stomach hurt?” Alex inquired.

 

“No, I'm fine really.” Rakieta tells him. Alex hums. 

 

“If you're sure… we can save it for you for later just in case.” Alex takes Rakietas plate and puts it in the microwave. Rakieta then excuses himself and goes to his room. Alex sighs.

 

“He really is acting strange today.” he comments. Eboni hums.

 

“I wonder why…” he glances at Oliver, startling said boy.

 

“What?” he says sharply. 

 

“Come on I'm not blind. You were staring at him all night. What happened…?” she asks narrowing her eyes with curiosity. He blushed, causing her to gasp. “You kissed him didn't you?!” 

 

“What? When?” Alex asks quickly. 

 

“I-It isn't like I forced him! He asked me to!” he defends. 

 

“We need to talk. Now.” Alex takes Oliver's wrist and drags him to his office. Eboni sighs. She knew what he was going to say so she didn't follow. Her and Ongaku clean up.

 

\-----------------------

 

Oliver watches Alex pace the room.

 

“Ugh will you just spit it out? What could possibly be that bad about him wanting me to kiss him?” Oliver crosses his arms. Alex stops and looks at him.

 

“Because you have no idea what you're about to dive into.” Alex says. “Look I want Rakieta to be happy. If that means being with you then fine, but you can't walk into this blindly. It isn't fair to you.” 

 

Oliver looks at him seriously. “What do you mean…?”

 

“You ever wonder where all his scars come from? Why he is blind in one eye? Why he is so frail? Why he is so afraid?”

 

“Of course. I've been wondering since we met. You told me not to ask.” Oliver crosses his legs.

 

“Yes but I didn't think this would happen.” Alex sighs. “I'm going to tell you some things. In not going to go into detail because that's for Rakieta to tell you. But you deserve to know enough.”

 

Oliver leans forward slightly. 

 

“....he was sexually and mentally assaulted 60% of his childhood. From when he was orphaned, up to when he came into my emergency room.”

 

Oliver stayed quiet as Alex continues.

 

“6 years he dealt with that hell. He had no time to mourn the death of his parents. He had nothing to turn to, no one to talk to. He didn't have anything but the hope that he would get out of that situation at 18.” Alex licks his lips and sighs.

 

“After a….particularly horrid event, Rakieta ran away From his foster care father. Half dressed, barefoot, running around the streets he had never been in, hardly knowing a lick of english…. He got hit by a car and because he was so frantic and afraid they brought him to the hospital despite his protests.” 

 

“That's when I met him. He was scrawny, bones and skin. He had injuries all over his body. And if that wasn't enough, I diagnosed him with lung cancer.” Alex sighs sadly. 

 

“Rakieta has been through enough sufferings for three life times in his short 17 years. Do not add to them. Do you understand me?” he says lowly. Oliver nods. 

 

“....I understand. I don't want to hurt him. Everything will be taken by his pace.” Oliver was shaken by this information. He wanted to know the details but also didn't. He didn't want to think of the boy suffering. He wanted to help him. So it was decided. 

  
He would be everything Rakieta could ever ask for.


End file.
